


Seeds of Discord Part 23

by kbj1123



Series: Wonder Woman & Captain America [24]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One True Pairing, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbj1123/pseuds/kbj1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone or something is causing violent riots to erupt all over the U.S., and whatever it is, it wreaks havoc with both Wonder Woman's health and Bruce Banner's ability to keep his rage in check.</p><p>Showdown at the Concordance Lab, Conclusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Discord Part 23

When Nyx’s enormous green-tinted fist hits the table, Steve grabs an upended stool and smashes it into the back of his opponent’s head. It clangs against him as if Nyx were made out of metal. Nyx spins around and snarls, “That was unsporting.” He slams his right fist into Steve’s shield, sending him flying past another lab table and into a wall of metal shelves, which collapses over him. He tastes blood in his mouth and the room tilts slightly. He steps out of the debris. Glass and broken electronics crackle beneath his feet. He looks around for Nyx. 

Instead, he sees a flurry of arrows swish by and thwack into a body. He sees Eris fall down into a very serious-looking red puddle. Diana is laying down in it. Everything begins to move in slow motion. He calls her name. He is unable to listen for a reply because Nyx has kicked him just over the kidneys. He falls onto his hands and knees. Bile rises at the back of his throat and he fights the impulse to heave. Glass and wires rip into his gloves and stick from his palms, and they go numb with pain. “Diana you stay awake!” He isn’t sure whether he’s actually yelled it or only thought he did. She moves her hand a few inches, smearing her blood in an arc.

“Get up, lover-boy! Face me!” Nyx yanks Steve by the neck to his feet. In his periphery, he sees Natasha smash a broken beaker into an enemy’s face. He feigns injury, staggering a few steps backward. Then he takes a short running leap at Nyx, knocking him to the ground and falling on top of him. Nyx shouts out in surprise. He pushes his left palm into Steve’s face and pushes his right hand into Steve’s right shoulder. Steve doesn’t budge. He makes fists, pushing shrapnel further into his palms, and shoves his left elbow into Nyx’s throat, cutting off most of his air supply. All he can think of is ending this man so he can save his wife. He’s done fighting fair. As Nyx struggles, Steve presses harder into his throat to use it as leverage and knees him in the groin. Nyx shouts in surprise and pain, and then goes limp.

A few yards away, Diana has closed her eyes. A sword stands straight up as if pinning her to the floor. He says the first thing he can think of to make her angry enough to stay awake. “Angel! Keep your eyes open!” As he starts toward her, a lab guard blindsides him. Knuckles meet left temple and Steve stumbles to the side. He reels sideways and takes a moment to regain his equilibrium. Then he pivots to face this new impediment. 

The guard takes advantage of Steve’s surprise with a hard uppercut to the chin. Angry now, Steve takes two lurching steps forward and punches him back. It feels sluggish. He knows it’s a bad punch the moment he launches it. The guard smirks and says, “THAT’S all I get from the indomitable Captain America?” and slams his fist into Steve’s solar plexus, taking the wind out of him. He keels slightly as he forces himself to breathe. The guard goes for another punch. This time Steve stops the punch with the palm of one hand and takes another swing with the other. This punch contacts the guard’s nose straight-on. Blood spatters across the guard’s face and Steve’s knuckles. When the guard staggers and falls over, Steve realizes that he’s moved farther away from Diana. Diana, meanwhile, looks like she’s trying to dislodge the sword. He yells “Dammit Tony, help her!” Iron Man hovers a few feet away from Diana. He looks down and blasts her with a beam from his chest. Diana looks agonized for a moment and drops unconscious.

When he looks around again only a couple of enemy remain. The rest of the fight winds down in a peripheral blur. The clatter of battle diminishes. Eventually, it is quiet. Someone makes a phone call about a medical team. A man pulls debris from Steve’s palms. He kneels in the blood that puddles from beneath Diana and cradles her blood-streaked head. The blast from Tony’s ray has seared off the wound. Medics come and lead Steve away. While someone bandages his hands, he watches as another team carefully and expertly dislodges the sword from Diana’s body and then lifts her onto a gurney. Some bodies are loaded into bags; others are strapped down tightly, like Diana’s and Nyx’s. It occurs to him that Eris has disappeared.


End file.
